


Valentine Fails

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as a result of a request on my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader has messed up dinner and Siebren has lost his surprise. What's to come of these failures?
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Valentine Fails

Why did everything have to go so very wrong today? It’s Valentine’s day for petesake. You had planned a wonderful surprise dinner for Siebren but had burnt the main dish so badly it could double as charcoal. You’d read the instructions wrong and ruined everything. Depressed and exhausted you flopped on the couch letting out a few tears. All your hard work, wasted. What were you going to do now? You didn’t even feel like dressing up anymore.

Little did you know, Siebren’s day wasn’t going any better than yours. He’d all but ruined the surprises he’d gotten you. The chocolates? Melted. The gift? Stolen right from under his nose. God, work had been taxing enough and he’d spent an hour searching endlessly for the gift he knew, in the back of his head, was long gone. All he could do now was go home, empty handed. It upset him. All he wanted to do was make you smile…

You were still laying on the couch when Siebren arrived home, his face looking as sullen as you felt.

“Bad day?” You asked.

“The worst, you?” Siebren asked while shucking his coat.

“A travesty.” You responded getting up from the couch and walking into Siebren’s arms. “I wanted to badly to surprise you with a nice dinner, but I ruined it.” You buried your face in his chest. You felt him laugh.

“Seems we had the same idea, I’d gotten you chocolate and a gift I was planning to surprise you with, but the chocolates melted and someone up and stole your gift. What a day, hm?” You looked up at Siebren and your face split into a smile and then you both started laughing. What a pair. “Come on, let’s go put on comfy clothes, cuddle up together on the couch, turn on a movie, and order something for dinner. We may not have surprises for one another, but we still have each other.” Siebren said lifting you up into his arms. You smiled and pulled his face down to yours in a sweet kiss.

“Sounds perfect. Happy Valentine’s day, love.”


End file.
